Alice
by ImXDragon
Summary: *Little fluff just for fun. Perhaps a bit OOC* Nine-year-old Alice is brought aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise to be transferred to a planet where she can be cured of her rare disease. When it's time for McCoy to give the girl a shot, Spock is the only one who is able to calm her down. Bones will never let Spock live THIS one down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is just a little fluff for fun. ^^ May be OOC, but cut me some slack, this is my first time writing a Star Trek story.**

**Might continue this...What do you think?**

**Also, I want to thank one of my lovely guests for pointing out a little Vulcan fact for me ;)**

* * *

Nine-year-old Alice Wright had a very rare skin condition that spread rapidly if not treated with a specific antibiotic hourly. Studies showed that the condition could be healed over time if treated in a planet with high humidity levels. The Wright's were very wealthy, so naturally they would have many connections. And it just so happened that they had very high connections in the Star Fleet.

So it was, with the wealthy family's influence, that the _Enterprise _was temporarily reassigned. They were to transport the young girl from her home planet to an ally planet only hours away with a constant speed of Warp 5.

Picking up Alice was no trouble at all. The young girl said farewell to her weeping parents, then was positioned in the Sick Bay for the flight.

OoOoOoO

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock entered the Sick Bay as Bones was trying to give Alice her hourly antibiotic shot. She struggled and squirmed, pleading with the "evil doctor" not to give her the injection. "It will help you," Bones constantly murmured to her, trying to sound gentle. He could not get Alice to sit still to safely inject her. (It was rather odd, they thought, that Alice would be subject to so much fear for a shot she would surely be used to by now).

Jim also came over and attempted to sooth the girl. She would take comfort from neither, tears now forming in her eyes.

Seeing the gentlemen struggling with Alice, Spock gave an uncharacteristic sigh and walked over.

"Allow me, Doctor." Spock held out his hand for the syringe.

"What are you going to do to her?" McCoy asked, suspicion evident in his tone.

"If you will," Spock beckoned with his fingers. With some hesitation, the doctor gave up the antibiotic.

Jim and Bones stood back to watch the strangest thing they had ever seen the Vulcan do. Alice looked at the pointed-eared man warily as he sat beside her on the cot, her large blue eyes still spilled out tears. Spock took her pudgy hand in his thin one, Alice now looked more curious than scared. She looked over at McCoy in uncertainty, he nodded.

"I was once afraid of needles just as you were." Spock spoke smoothly and gently. Jim saw McCoy gazing at the Vulcan in complete shock.  
"You were?" Little Alice asked, her eyes wide.  
"That is correct. My Mother would sooth me when the doctors could not. She would tell me a fascinating story about a stuffed bear who wanted to become a living bear."  
The men watched as Spock slid the syringe into position.  
"That's silly." Alice giggled. As she laughed, Spock injected the antibiotic.  
"It was. And before I could comprehend what had happened," he held up Alice's bandaged wrist for her to see, "The needle had already been applied."  
The little girl's big, white smile was one they would never forget. In her innocence and appreciation, Alice stood on the bed and wrapped her arms around Spock's neck. "Thank you, Mister."  
It was the strangest thing Bones had ever seen when the emotionless Vulcan returned the hug (even if it was a reluctant one).

Bones would never let Spock live this one down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Okay, a few notes for this story:**

**The chapters will be pretty short and spontaneous, since my inspiration has been rather unpredictable.**

**I'm fairly new to the Trekkie world, so forgive me if I use incorrect terms or titles. A Glossary would be super helpful. ;)**

**I wasn't very certain of this chapter…and I'm rather embarrassed. But let me know what you think ;)**

They were about halfway to their destination when Jim heard the familiar tune of the ship's com system.

"This is the Captain."

"Jim," there came the unmistakable voice of Dr. McCoy, "My patient is asking for Spock."  
Said Vulcan looked up from his station, looking as plain and emotionless as ever.

"You heard him, Mr. Spock." Jim gave his lopsided grin.

"Yes, Captain." And with that, Spock got up from his station, walked to the turbo-lift, and was out of sight without another word.

OoOoOoOoO

When Spock entered the Sick Bay, Dr. McCoy was preparing another antibiotic, and Alice was sitting calmly on the bed, her legs swinging below the edge. She looked up as the Vulcan entered and gave a big smile.

Bones finished the preparations and gave the syringe to Spock.  
"It's been an hour. Alice would like another story." Spock could hear the personal pleasure in the doctor's tone.

He looked over at the girl, whose large eyes shone at the prospect of another carefree shot. He then looked at the doctor, noting McCoy's grin and expectant expression. On an average case he would have rejected, knowing that this was a waste of valuable time, when he should have been deep in his research or at the Captain's side, ready for whatever he might need. But then again, without him, the girl would give the doctor quite a task and something unfortunate might happen. Besides, if the child was satisfied, the parents would also be satisfied.

"I see the logic behind your request."

And so it was, every hour for that trip Spock would come back to the Sick Bay and retell his childhood stories to young Alice so she would be distracted from the shots. She would smile every time she saw the Vulcan. In the habit of the innocent, she even went as far as requesting to sit on his lap for the final injection.

As far as Bones could tell, Spock betrayed no emotions regarding his little mission. He didn't even seem slightly embarrassed. The Vulcan carried this out as if it were his duty, like there was some logical base to it.

Bones was already planning on how he would tease the Vulcan about this later...

**A/N:**

**Constructive feedback always appreciated. **

**P.S. I'm trying to decide on how I want this story to go…I have little ideas for both sides. **

**Grief or fluff? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**All of your lovely reviews, favorites, and inputs make me soooo very happy! Really, they mean the world to me!**

OoOoOoOoO

Upon reaching their destination, the _Enterprise_was to wait for their passenger to be treated, and then they would return her in a matter of days.

Epsilon 7 was a vast jungle planet with modern civilizations living in man-made clearings. The humidity on the planet was definitely higher than Earth or Vulcan, but not to dangerous levels.

Alice went through a long session of scanners and tests. Any other young child would have been slightly frightened by the flashing machines and large amounts of discomfort. But Alice was not, as long as Spock was there.

She had not even asked him to be there. But when the Vulcan had seen the doctors struggling with the girl, he had offered his services. Besides, the sooner she was done, the sooner the _Enterprise_ could return to their original mission. His assistance sped things along. This was logical in his mind.

Spock had not yet seen the extent of Alice's disease, but was able to examine it during a procedure. What had originally been hidden under her satin shirt was now obvious; her skin was slowly becoming identical to a sulfur and carbon-based substance. To the average mind, it would seem like her skin was turning into tree bark.

Such a change of the skin's cells would no doubt be excruciatingly painful, and it hit Spock that the antibiotic that Alice received hourly would also contain a large amount of some sort of pain killer. He had not known how bad the girl's condition really was. Spock sensed something of a sympathetic emotion rising, but barred it off without much concentration.

Upon further examination, Spock found that Alice also had an admirable spirit. Her pure innocence allowed her to completely trust him. As long as she held that trust, she could feel secure and merry as long as she was with the one she trusted.

Spock found the trust almost…satisfying. But satisfying what? It was illogical…

Perhaps it didn't have to be illogical. Further study might prove that there is a reason behind this odd experience. Further study would require him to spend more time with Alice. Yes, this is what he would tell himself.

He would never admit, not even to himself, that he was just making an excuse to feel that oddly satisfying emotion when he was near her. He would never admit that this emotion-which he could not perfectly explain-was just an average human emotion, and not some scientific interest or strange reaction from exposure to Alice.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**Have you noticed yet? This isn't my usual style of writing. I'm being pretty vague on the details. This is a new personal style I'm trying out. ;)**

**Also, I got some mixed feedback concerning my question in the last chapter. So here's what I'm going to do: This story will remain fluffy, but I've written a grief-y sequel for all who wants to read it. I'll post it when I'm done with this story. ;)**

**I apologize for the short chapter!**

**Reviews and constructive feedback always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I'm in a writing mood, and it's the last day of Spring Break. So I decided to give y'all another chapter. :)**

**MORE FLUFF :D**

OoOoOoO

Each day Alice's skin grew softer and lost more of its brownish tint. By a week, the disease seemed to have reduced to a few small remnants around her stomach.

The crew of the Enterprise (namely Captain Kirk) was anxious to return to their original mission. They were eager to leave Epsilon 7 behind and once again explore the vast reaches of Space.

Late on the eighth day on the planet, Spock walked with Jim and McCoy back to their temporary lodgings after having taken a short walk through the man-made paths in the jungle. It seemed the human inhabitants of this planet chose not to reach out too far into the thick jungle. They kept in a selective few compact clearings.

Kirk and Bones were talking idly, as they had been the whole talk. Spock had come along not for the simple pleasure, but because his captain had requested it. Jim often liked to pull Spock along and expose him to human behavior. For what reasons; the Vulcan had yet to find out.

He was distracted from the idle conversation when his sharp ears picked up the sounds of small feet running some distance away. Moments later it grew louder, and was accompanied by a sweet voice.

"Mr. Spock!"

McCoy and Jim stopped talking, and turned around when Spock did. There came Alice, running down the path towards them. There was a woman, most likely Alice's supervisor, in native clothing following close behind.

Upon reaching the trio, Alice threw her arms around Spock and hugged his knees. Her head only came up to his thighs.

To Kirk's curiosity, and McCoy's astonishment, the Vulcan didn't seem embarrassed by this. Even more astonishing, Spock knelt down and returned the hug.

Satisfied, Alice stepped back and gave Spock a big smile. "Thank you for helping me today, Mr. Spock."

"Of course," The Vulcan responded nonchalantly.

"Come, Alice," The native woman gently took the little girl's hand. "It is almost dark. We must return."

With some hesitation, Alice obediently followed the native farther down the path. She turned once and gave Spock a wave. When he waved back, she smiled and bounded out of sight.

When Spock turned back, McCoy's jaw had dropped and Kirk had a sly grin.

"You can't say that wasn't a human thing to do."

"I will not stay out here a moment longer if you intend to offend me with your next few words."

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**Thank you, you beautimus loverlies! Oh how I love your reviews and faves. ^^**

**If you review, I might be able to squeeze out another chapter. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, to the crew's delight, the _Enterprise_ was finally on its way to return Alice to her family, and then continue on with its original mission.

Spock knew he should have been on the Bridge and back at his station, but when Alice had requested that he sit with her, he found he could not refuse. Captain Kirk had given him permission to do so.

What was it about this girl that perplexed him and controlled him so? He had yet to draw out any more information about that strange satisfaction, and his logical mind could not comprehend why Alice made him act and think so differently.

Perhaps it was her pure innocence that drew him close. In a harsh and cold, yet fascinating place such as Space, innocence as pure as hers was near to impossible to find. Perhaps the exposure to this rarity triggered something in the human portion of his being. He might be able to gather more information on the subject if he were to confront a full human. And yet…he felt hesitant to do so. This, he was absolutely sure, was human emotion and resistance. He banished the recognizable emotion from his conscious mind.

He felt warm fingers wrap around his hand and looked down to see Alice smiling up at him. That beautiful smile seemed to be constantly glued upon her face. She had the perfect rosy face for it; it would be unnatural for her not to smile.

"Thank you for being my friend."

He felt the corners of his lips tug upwards. It was barely a smile; so concealed others would think it was a trick of the light. But Alice seemed to have the ability to catch every glimpse of happiness.

"Mr. Spock! You have a beautiful smile!"

This child was so pure he simply could not fathom it. He had not known humans could be so purely innocent. Spock ran a finger through Alice's golden locks.

He suddenly realized what he was doing and snapped his hand back to his side. His face became like stone again. Alice looked curious, and slightly concerned, but didn't question it.

How could he have allowed himself to give in and show such emotions? He felt the burning of shame. But shame is an emotion too…Though it was one he knew how to deal with, and was able to banish it quickly.

That satisfying feeling that was such a mystery to him revealed itself as a human emotion as well. So that was what was happening, Alice was sparking a longing for human emotion within him. Of course…he knew this all along, but chose to convince himself otherwise. Everything made sense now. Of course, everything always made sense in the end.

And yet…what would be the harm of cherishing Alice's innocent love until they were separated? It wasn't like it would harm his work, or stall his thought process. It wouldn't be for the rest of his life…

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**We near the end, my friends. I want to thank all of my viewers and reviewers who have chosen to read the story thus far. It means the world to me!**

**Reviews and Constructive Feedback always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

The time had come. Alice Wright's parents were so happy to see their little girl's body renewed and brought safely home.

Spock had beamed down to the planet's surface with Alice to make sure she made it home and to say good bye. Well, actually, it had been Alice's idea that he come along.

Before he called the _Enterprise_ to beam him up, he knelt down and allowed Alice to wrap her little arms around him. In all her innocence, she pecked his cheek in a friendly kiss. Spock felt her tear on his check.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I do, Alice."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps."

"If I see you again, will you tell me another story?"

"I promise."

"I love your stories…"

Spock detached himself from her embrace and straightened.

"I must go now."

"Good bye Mr. Spock!"

"Good by, Alice." He separated his fingers into the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

This won a big smile from her, and she waved as he backed up and called the _Enterprise._

"Spock to _Enterprise_; ready to beam up."

Thus he returned to his stony demeanor, and braced himself for whatever Dr. McCoy might have in store for him when he was once again aboard the Star Ship.

He had no doubt that McCoy would never let him live this mission down.

_**Fin**_

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

**And thus ends my fluffy little story. I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews and Constructive feedback always appreciated. :)**

**P.S. For those of you who wanted a little grief, I'll be posting the sequel to this story very soon. It's already written, just running through it now. ;)**


End file.
